Success
"Success" is a cover song by Duran Duran, released on the album Thank You by Capitol-EMI on 4 April 1995. About the song Written by America rock singer Iggy Pop, the original music was composed by David Bowie and guitarist Ricky Gardiner. The song was the first and only single released from Iggy Pop's 1977 album Lust For Life. Duran Duran recorded the song for their cover album Thank You, which was an attempt to keep the peace among band members who had increasing trouble writing music together. During the post punk days of the late 1970s, Duran Duran were the resident band at Birmingham's Rum Runner nightclub. This was a venue where Nick Rhodes would deejay for £10 a night, spinning records including Iggy Pop's that would later feature on Only After Dark. Other appearances Albums: *''Boyz On The Side'' *''Italian Acoustic'' *''Plastic Girl'' *''With Love And Thanks'' *''People Like You'' *''Gemini'' *''An Acoustic Set In Rome 93'' *''Live In South Africa 1993'' *''Uruguay'' *''Chile 1993'' *''La Cigale'' *''Koln 93'' *''House of Blues 95'' *''Live In Uruguay'' *''Plastic Kiss'' *''Thank You Demos'' Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - vocals *John Taylor - bass guitar *Warren Cuccurullo - guitar *Nick Rhodes - keyboards With: *Terry Bozzio - drums *Flo & Eddie - backing vocals Also credited: *Written by Iggy Pop *Original Music by David Bowie and Ricky Gardiner *Produced by Duran Duran, John Jones *Additional Production and Mixing - Anthony J. Resta, Bob St. John *Engineers - Ken Scott, John Jones, Tony Taverner, Avril McCintosh, Steve Churchyard Lyrics Here comes success Over my hill Here comes success Here comes my car (here comes my car) Here comes my Chinese rug (here comes my Chinese rug) Here comes success (here comes success) In the last ditch (in the last ditch) I think of you (I think of you) In the last ditch (in the last ditch) I will be true (I will be true) Sweetheart, I'm telling you (sweetheart, I'm telling you) Here comes the zoo (here comes the zoo) Here comes success (here comes success) Hurray, success (hurray, success) (Oh, oh, success) (Hurray, success) Oh, oh, success (oh, oh, success) I can't help myself (I can't help myself) I just got to, got to, got to (just got to, got to, got to) I... I... I can't stand it I need success Here comes my face (here comes my face) It's plain bizarre (it's plain bizarre) Here comes my face (here comes my face) Out of the crowd (out of the crowd) Sweetheart, I'm telling you (sweetheart, I'm telling you) Here comes the zoo (here comes the zoo) Baby, let's blast off (so baby, let's blast off) Blast off for success (blast off for success) I'm gonna crash my car (I'm gonna crash my car) I'm gonna wear a dress (I'm gonna wear a dress) Oh, you slay me baby (oh, you slay me baby) We're gonna do the twist (We're gonna do the twist) We're gonna hop like a frog (We're gonna hop like a frog) 'Cos we love success ('cos we love success) See also *Duran Duran - Song List Category:Cover songs